A Different Point of View
by Diablo Omega
Summary: Well...the title SHOULD say everything...(Chapter 2 now up!)
1. Maha Vailo

'A Different Point of View'  
Written by Diablo Omega  
Rating: PG at most. I'm serious.  
Summary: Well...the title should say everything...  
There was a split-second realization of what was happening and then the all too familiar jerk behind his stomach, like what a fish might feel when he catches himself on a hook and is dragged to the surface. The spellcaster dematerialized from where he stood in the misty corridors of the Shadow Realm, and reappeared hovering above the pavement in a street in downtown Domino City, Japan. The ample folds of his midnight blue robes hid his crossed legs as he levitated, his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his narrow chest and his slender, gloved fingers resting feather-light on opposite shoulders.  
His emerald eyes slowly slid open, and he saw across from him, snarling, a Beast of Talwar. A minute frown crossed his lips for an instant. His attack was a mere 1550, while the swordsman was at 2400. What was his master planning?  
A laughing voice reached his ears, "That's it? That is the card that will win the game for you? Ha! His attack isn't high enough!"  
Then, like a reassuring embrace, he overheard his master's reply, "We'll see about that. First, I equip my monster with these two Book of Secret Arts, raising his attack power to 3150!" [1]  
Two yellowed tomes, their pages filled with runes and other arcane teachings of Thaumaturgy, appeared on either of the sorcerer's knees. His aura flashed brilliantly and remained like a cloak around his hovering form, and his eyes glinted scarlet as his owner commanded, "And now, attack!"  
Locks of elegant blonde hair floated from under his helm as he murmured an incantation, his lips barely moving, but doing so extremely rapidly. The spell formed in an almost embryonic manner between his hands, now positioned before his torso, and glowed vividly green. "Zazard, Zazard scrono rono sook...Burning in the depths of Darkness, Fires of Hell! Become my sword and strike down my Enemy! VENOM!" As his spell was finished, the orb of repressed damnation struck down the Beast of Talwar, shattering the beast into thousands of diminutive shards.  
The spellcaster returned to its brooding awareness, its task done. His master's opponent collapsed to his knees, and threw two cards toward the victor. The battle was won.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain fell softly in Domino City, and Yami was walking home to the game shop. Out of some unknown desire, he produced his dueling deck and removed from it the card that had won him another Buster Blader and put him another Locater Card closer to winning Battle City: Maha Vailo. He had put the card into his set as soon as he found it in a booster pack, and it had not failed him since. Half-smiling, the ancient spirit replaced his spellcaster and concentrated once again on heading home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maha Vailo rematerialized after the duel, back into the curls of mist blanketing the floor of the Shadow Realm. He walked silently to his chambers, with a four-poster bed covered in black satin sheets and a chest with seven locks at the foot of the bedstead. A tall, cherry wardrobe loomed in one corner, and, placing his helm on his bedside counter, he disrobed and slipped between the dark sheets. He stared up at the ceiling while running longish fingers through his hair and tracing the long, jagged scar that ran from the left side of his neck to his sternum. The wound had been inflicted by a Swordstalker many centuries ago. The mark was virtually the only flaw on his otherwise perfect skin, which had always been a pale, creamy white. No one knew of this mark, because the collars of his robes were always high and shrouding and intentionally so. Maha felt his eyes become heavy and without warning he had been embraced by the velvety shade of repose.  
A/N - So...what did everyone think? I wrote this totally out of the blue in roughly an hour, most of that time being devoted to making sure my descriptions were accurate. Oh, this story is also a reminder to Phoenixfire. He should know what I'm talking about. As well, fans of the anime 'Bastard!!' will know that spell.  
[1] - In case you don't know, Maha Vailo is a Super Rare spellcaster from Magic Ruler. His effect is that for every Equip Magic Card he is equipped with, he gains an additional 500 points. Pretty good, huh? I'm not sure if Yugi has one, but I know Kaiba does, as he fed it to Obelisk... 


	2. The Magician of Black Chaos

'A Different Point of View'  
  
Written by Diablo Omega  
  
Summary: I continue with my use of under-appreciated cards and characters. That's really about it...  
  
Warnings: Well...there is a rather violent ritual, and a decent amount of blood is spilled, but other than that...I'm not sure...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely NOTHING, got it?  
  
Neo the Magic Swordsman had been summoned, and he played around a bit, flicking tiny bits of magical fire at his enemy: A Rogue Doll. Neo drew his sword and watched flames wreath the blade as he skewered the Doll.  
  
The next turn, however, his owner summoned a Darkfire Soldier and played a truly horrifying card: Ritual of Black Chaos Magic.  
  
Almost immediately, the two were set upon by a flock of men robed in black, who were chanting, "Eye of twilight: Give us sight. Make our power tears of night." Struggle as he might, Neo could not break free, and soon both he and the Darkfire Soldier were chained to a gigantic slab of black marble. One, perhaps the leader of this strange little cult, approached Neo, a chalice in one hand and a dagger in the other. Approaching the fiery warrior first, the vicar swiftly laid open the monster's throat, raising the silver goblet to catch the fountain of dark red gore streaming from the severed veins.  
  
Neo writhed as the priest approached him and similarly slit his throat. During the ten seconds he was conscious, the swordsman gasped soundlessly, watching the torrent drench his attire, but was conscious long enough to see the end of the ritual.  
  
Twin torches burned with violet flames on either side of a platform, cut from the same black marble as the slab the two sacrifices had been chained to. The dais was roughly six inches high, and the cult parted as a thin, willowy mage approached it. He was robed completely in purple, with a long ash staff painted emerald green clutched in a pallid right hand. He was young, no more than 20 in human years; not wearing his helmet and allowing his long amethyst locks to shroud his face far more effectively than his headpiece could.  
  
The leader of the following had drawn a spacious, ten-pointed star on the marble platform, using the sacrifices' blood as ink. He bowed to the approaching sorcerer as he scurried away. The magician took a slow, shaky breath before he stepped up onto dais. As he did so, a column of green flame engulfed him. All in the same instant, his joints locked and every nerve blazed in some perverse dance of agony and ecstasy. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, while, in some malformed sense, he was reborn.  
  
It took less than thirty seconds for the transformation to be complete. The mage's skin was now a pallid shade of blue, and black tattoos curled on his cheeks. The body was encased in a leather bodysuit that was so tight it seemed to be almost a second skin. The leather had innumerable buckles and clasps, and it was ornate, but due to its taut nature it allowed incredible flexibility and freedom of movement. The platform smoked slightly, and an unusual breeze had appeared on the battlefield, causing the thin wisps of soft gray smoke to entwine around the magician's legs. His new staff was a warped and eerily beautiful piece of blackened ash. At the bottom, had it been of metal rather than wood, a cutting edge could have been ground on it, for the arc was like that of a scimitar, but smaller.  
  
"Now, my Chaos Mage, attack his Life Points directly," ordered the spell caster's master, pointing his finger toward his shaken foe.  
  
Eyes turning a flat, opaque scarlet, the Mage of Chaos spoke in a harsh, low rasp, "Boo Ray, Boo Rayn Dead…Fulfill your blood oath to me, come forth from the land of Advan! Spirits of Ghena, become a fiery blast and burn everything around us! EXODUS!" With this spell incanted, the sorcerer was shrouded in an aura of brilliant flame, and he launched himself at his target. A massive explosion covered most of the battle field, as the attacked duelist's Life Points were reduced to 0.  
  
The mage then turned, his aura disappearing, to face his master. He bowed low, and his long, auburn-raven locks brushed the ground. He then slammed the head of his staff into the ground, laughing as green smoke burst forth and shrouded his abrupt exit from the field.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi smiled and laughed internally at some private joke, slipping his dueling deck in the holster in his belt. His Magician of Black Chaos had beaten his foes many a time, from Pegasus in the Shadow Realm to some green-haired punk in Battle City. Also in his holster he slid his new Locater Card and his other prize: a Gemini Elf, truly a rare and valuable card. With the bright noon sunlight glinting in his violet eyes, the King of Games headed of to find another opponent, though a more worthy one than his last.  
  
A/N – God, that took me a looooooooooong time to finish. Mostly because of my sister switching our computers. So I have to wait for a transfer CD in order to get the rest of my files over…damn. Oh well, review, please. I need a boost in self-esteem… 


End file.
